Amnesia Diary
by Pya-Chan
Summary: Después de despertar en la banca de un parque, en un pueblo extraño, con solo una libreta a la que le faltan paginas y sin recordar nada, Alfred tendrá que investigar que hace en ese pueblo, como volver a casa y el por que de su amnesia.
1. Chapter 1

_Holi (?) aquí io con un nuevo fic. Se que aun no termino el otro, pero trataré de apurarme, se los juro. Es que.. el liceo y el Preu... ; v ;_

_Esto está basado en un libro de "Emily The Strange" (por si lo quieren leer, se los recomiendo xD se llama "Los Dias Perdidos")_

**Nota:** Alfred aquí tiene algo así como 13 a 14 años. Mucho OC y algo de cosas raras.

* * *

**Vale**  
Creo que es mejor que tome nota de esto ya que me está pasando algo muy extraño.  
Hasta ahora no se:

-Como me llamo

-Como se llama el resto del mundo

-Donde estoy

-Como llegué aquí

-Qué edad tengo

-Donde vivo

-Que he hecho hasta ahora

-Que habré escrito en las páginas anteriores que le faltan a la libreta

-Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi

-Cuando va a durar y

-¿Qué hago ahora?

Al menos SI SE que:

-Soy un ser humano

-Soy un niño, o bajito

-Llevo una ropa simple

-Mi pelo es rubio y hay un mechón rebelde en ellos

-Mi piel es algo blanca, pero hay moretones en ella

-Creo que pisé un chicle hace poco

-Tengo solo esta libreta, un lápiz y una pequeña resortera en mi bolsillo

-Por lo visto, estoy solo aquí

* * *

**Más tarde**

Por lo que vi en el diario local, me encuentro en un pueblo llamado Blackrock. No sé si un pueblo tan pequeño como este necesite diario propio, pero me ha servido al menos un poco. Tampoco recuerdo algún otro pueblo con el cual compararlo. Lo único que he visto hasta ahora es solo 2 calles, 5 casas, al parecer 3 tiendas y una planicie muy reseca. Casi todo aquí, tanto los edificios como las cosas naturales, son de un horrible color beige. También aquí hay una estación de autobuses –casi vacía – y un minúsculo trozo de hierba que hace de parque –que es justamente el lugar donde me encuentro ahora- .

Más cosas que se:

-No veo nada conocido

-No veo a Nadie conocido

-La gente de aquí no parece conocerme

-Algunos de ellos piensan que vale la pena detenerse a mirarme

-A los perros callejeros no siempre les gusta que les acaricien

-Por lo visto, aquí no hay ningún Centro de Recuperación para Amnésicos.

-Supongo que ha de haber alguien preocupado por mí, pero ese alguien aun no aparece.

-Creo que hoy dormiré en la calle

-Tengo hambre

-La comida cuesta dinero

-Obviamente NO tengo dinero

-La gente te da dinero si te ven como idiota con una resortera

* * *

**Más tarde**

He comido. Así es, más o menos, como fue: Cuando la policía me dijo que me quitara de en medio, me metí al primer lugar que encontré, en este caso, un extraño bar de nombre El Dungeon. Le pregunté al tipo que estaba detrás del mostrador si tenía acaso algo que pudiera comer. Me invitó a barrer… y ni siquiera me pasó una pala.  
Aunque tenga amnesia, creo poder afirmar que este es el lugar más espantoso en el que he estado en toda mi vida. El interior tiene una pintura que ya está desconchada en varias paredes, los muebles son bastante viejos y todo está lleno de polvo, también las ventanas traquetean mucho cada vez que pasa un auto y hay una vieja escalera que al parecer, solo lleva hacía el sucio mundo de las telarañas. La música tampoco ayuda a alegrar mucho el ambiente, ya que parece sacada de alguna vieja estación de radio de algún antiguo pueblo abandonado.  
Aún así, creo que me encuentro bien aquí, de alguna manera es algo interesante.  
El exterior es aún más feo. Tiene una gruesa y casi omnipotente capa de pintura tan beige como el resto del pueblo. También hay unas especies de esculturas raras en el tejado, pero no se pueden ver bien ya que, la capa de pintura es tan gruesa que hace muy difícil ver algún detalle arquitectónico.  
Mientras llevaba como por trigésima quien sabe cuanta vez la basura al contenedor de atrás, decidí que, hasta que no me reponga de mi amnesia, o hasta que no encuentre donde vivir, me instalaría aquí atrás en el callejón. Un extraño paraíso de mala muerte llena de cubos de basura y uno que otro gato callejero. Curiosamente logré llevarme bien con el gato más regordete de todos, uno blanco con una especia de collar de pelos alrededor de su cuello. Espero que se quede conmigo esta noche conmigo, por su tamaño, creo que perfectamente podrá ayudarme a mantenerme en calor si es que me quedo bien a su lado.  
Ahora estoy sentado en una de las tantas mesas del bar, comiendo una pequeña hamburguesa y radiografiando con la mirada a los –pocos- clientes que hay. Son solo siete.

* * *

**Más tarde**

He hablado con el "TipodetrasdelMostrador", que se llama Toris.

TipodetrasdelMostrador: Oye, niño  
Yo: [Se refiere a mí, supongo que SOY un niño, aparte de bajito..] ¿Si?  
TM: ¿Quieres comer algo más?  
Yo: Gracias, supongo [Largo silencio que dedico a comer]  
TM: Ya, bueno  
Yo: Si…  
TM: Me llamo Toris, ¿y tú?  
Yo: Hero [No sé por qué dije eso sabiendo que no es mi nombre. Supongo que ha de ser de que cuando barrí, vi algunos comics que después guardé para mí.]  
Toris: ¿De verdad?  
Yo: Si

Después de un rato de conversación para nada interesante, me di cuenta de que Toris estaba preparándose para hacerme una pregunta importante o algo:

Toris: Oye, Hero  
Yo: Dime  
Toris: Esto... ¿Tú vives por aquí? [Había estado temiéndome esa pregunta, por suerte, el tiempo que me la pasé barriendo y comiendo lo usé pensando en una respuesta perfecto para ello.]  
Yo: No  
Toris: oh... ya veo…

De la nada Toris se sintió como violento, y empezó a servir café tras café a pesar de que nadie hubiese pedido nada. La máquina hacía mucho ruido, lo que le daba al lugar un aire aún más deprimente. Para arreglarla solo bastaba con parchear por allí y soldar un poco allá, así que salí al callejón, encontré algunas cosas y como pude logré arreglarla un poco.  
Cosas nuevas que si se:  
Si se tiene una horquilla, algo de chicle y un poco de ingenio, se pueden hacer maravillas con una cafetera mala.  
La caja de cartón de un viejo refrigerador sirve perfecto para hacerse un refugio.

* * *

_Hasta aquí dejo el primer cap, trataré de apurarme al publicar. Más tarde obviamente iré metiendo muchos más personajes xD que juro que hay algunos que no se muy bien donde meterlos (?)._  
_Si quieren, también pueden dar sugerencias para un titulo, ia que lo pienso cambiar._

_Reviews, criticas o algo?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Holo de nuevo (?)_

_Posiblemente, los capitulos de este fic avancen "por día" asi que es muy probable de que los capitulos sean cortos._

_Como sea (?) aquí dejo el resto._

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Me pasé un buen rato en el baño del bar intentando sacar algo en limpio a partir de mi reflejo, pero no pude sacar nada. Al menos ahora se el color de mis ojos, azules. Y por lo visto, no mucha gente aquí tiene los ojos azules, tal vez si el pelo rubio pero los ojos me hacen notar de que no hay parientes míos en este pueblo. Definitivamente no soy de aquí.

**Más al rato**

Decidí pasearme por las –pocas- calles de Blackrock para ver si podría reconocer algo, pero nada. Tampoco vi carteles de "niños perdido" o gente buscándome, si no que al contrario, se ve que no me conocen de nada.  
Pensé entonces que sería mejor ir a revisar el primer lugar del que tengo recuerdo aquí: El parque.  
Es un lugar demasiado pequeño como para ser llamado parque, apenas tiene un árbol y una banca de esas con una extraña plaquita en honor a alguien muerto, Posiblemente "embellecieron" su alrededor solo para que esa persona muerta no se sintiera tan mal.  
Está como a una manzana de distancia de El Dungeon. Apenas tiene un árbol medio muerto, la dichosa banca y una puerta de hierro de lo más inútil ya que no hay ninguna cerca alrededor.  
El banco está dedicado a un tal Alfred Jones*, fundador de Blackrock y Propietario del Primer Hotel con Bar. ¡Sí que es pequeño este pueblo!  
Decidí que no había caso en quedarme ahí mirando, así que me senté a reflexionar un rato sobre lo ocurrido. Empecé a recordar que ha pasado desde que desperté, y me he dado cuenta de que aún no se quien rayos soy. Lo único que tenía en mi poder era una extraña libreta de franjas rojas y azules – y estrellas también- a la cual le faltan unas cuantas páginas y ni siquiera tenían anotado por ahí algún nombre o algún dibujo que me dijera algo. Nada.  
Empecé a mirarme los brazos y las piernas, y me puse a pensar de que tal vez le corresponderían a cualquier persona, no sentía ni siquiera que fueran míos. Eso si que es deprimente.  
Así que ahí estaba yo, deprimiéndome por no saber nada de nada, aunque, pensándolo bien, tal vez yo tenía una vida miserable y que merecía caer en el olvido. Pero como obviamente no se cómo era mi vida antes eso me tiene bastante intranquilo.

Como sea, me puse a revisar un poco el mini-parque y lo único que cataloga como interesante es lo que había debajo de la banca conmemorativa o lo que sea: Unas cuantas tapas de botella, la colilla de un cigarro, unas monedas (las cuales me guardé), algunas piedras que decidí guardar para asi "intentar" darle algún uso a la resortera (que aun no aprendo a usar muy bien), una lata de refresco y un diario viejo. Lo cual me ha llevado a la conclusión de que la gente de aquí debería siquiera tomarse la molestia de limpiar el único mísero parque que tienen!.  
Me metí en los bolsillos una hoja del diario y me fui de vuelta al Dungeon.

**Más tarde**

Sigo en el bar. ¿A dónde más podría ir?. Al menos aquí no hay tantos fisgones.  
Me puse a barrer el suelo, he vaciado el buzón de tantas cartas publicitarias, he intentado arreglar un poco la caja registradora (se suele trabar a veces), he comido algunas hamburguesas, he escuchado alguna que otra conversación aquí y saqué algunas arañas que habían en la escalera. Las dejé cerca de mi refugio para que así nadie las vea y las mate.  
Encontré una vieja Polaroid en la basura, tal vez si intento arreglarla esta funcione de nuevo.  
La gente dice que tengo habilidad para arreglar cosas, supongo que al menos ya se ALGO interesante sobre mi ahora.

He estado un poco en el bar gastando el carrete de la cámara, lo cual ha hecho que algunos clientes se pongan de los nervios.  
Muchos de ellos le preguntan a Toris sobre el paradero de un tal Heracles. El contesta cosas como "no lo se" o "se fue" o "ya volverá". Imagino que ese tal Heracles trabajaba aquí y que Toris es nuevo ya que todo el mundo le pregunta que quien es. El dueño tendría que haber estado desesperado por contratar a alguien ya que Toris no es de hablar mucho, pero al menos e ve que trata bastante bien a la clientela (incluyéndome) y que hace unas hamburguesas bastante buenas.  
Una de las personas que le preguntó por el famoso Heracles le preguntó a Toris que quien era yo a lo que contestó de que era su ayudante. El tipo se puso como loco diciendo "¿ cuántos años tienes? ¿13, 14? ¿no deberías estar en la escuela?". A lo que me limité a decir "Oye, yo estoy EN la escuela" y Toris, como colorado se puso a hacer una taza de leche que nadie había pedido.  
Al menos se –más o menos- que edad tengo.

**Más tarde**

Me puse a leer la hoja de diario que guardé. Por lo visto, aunque el pueblo sea muy pequeño tiene un museo. Iré a verlo si es que me aburro demasiado.

**Más tarde**

La tarde fue de lo más extraña gracias a un extraño tipo ( ¿ o tipa?) llamado Feliks. El pobre Toris ya no daba que hacer con él. De primera, creí que había "algo" entre esos 2 (ya saben, un amorío o algo) pero después me fijé que no. Aunque pareciera de que Feliks no estaba enterado de aquello.  
Apareció cerca del atardecer. Era el cliente vestido de la manera más rara posible. Mucho rosa y colores pastel, o más bien, colores de mujer. Entró junto a unos 7 hombres más. Hacían mucho barullo (excepto 3, dos de ellos parecían que tenían miedo del tercero) y casi ni se les entendía lo que decían.  
Después de darle la tabarra a Toris se sentaron en la mesa más grande y se hicieron los reyes del bar con un juego extraño con los naipes. Luego, uno de ellos quiso montar una especie de concurso de baile, pero fue detenido por 2 que eran bastante serios. A pesar del desorden que hacían, Toris hizo como que no existían.  
Unos cafés más tardes, empezaron por poco a lanzarse las sillas, pero se sentaron cuando uno de bufanda les pidió "amablemente" que se callaran para así volver a comenzar otra partida de naipes.  
Yo los espiaba desde detrás del mostrador, mirándolos desde un agujero. ¡No me atrevía a estar del mismo lado que ellos! Pero ahí estaba yo, agachado junto a las piernas de Toris que parece que no le molestaba mi presencia ahí abajo. Gasté un poco de mi tiempo intentando tirar algunos granos de café por el agujero hacia ellos, sobre todo al alto de bufanda. También aproveché de practicar un poco con la resortera, donde al parecer, estoy mejorando bastante.

Yo: oye, Toris  
Toris: [susurrándome, intentaba no mover mucho los labios, supongo que para que no sospecharan] Dime  
Yo: ¿por que no solo los echas de aquí? si se ve que te molestan  
Toris: es que.. ellos son.. como decirlo... ¿sabes?

No! No se! De verdad que aveces me cuesta mucho hablar con el. Así que fue un costoso trabajo lograr sacar algo de información de esos tipos.  
Son de una extraña feria ambulante, el dueño es un danes llamado Mathias (que fue el de la idea del concurso de baile). En ella hacen espectáculos raros; Ivan, el grandote de la bufanda hace un espectáculo bastante extraño que básicamente va de torturar a sus 2 ayudantes. Supongo que esos 2 que le miraban con miedo han de ser. Lukas, que sería un rubio bastante serio tendría un espectaculo de magia nordica y un tal Berwald junto a un tal Tino se dedicarían a vender extrañas plantas y esas cosas. Los demás no se bien que hacen, aparte de que me es difícil reconocer a los que Toris me nombró.  
Llegaron aquí hace com días, y vienen aqui cada año. Ahora estan acampados en la polvorienta llanura que rodea este pueblo, haciendo sus espectaculos morbosos y vendiendo pocimas y enjunjes raros. Además, tienen bastante dinero. Puede que mañana me deje caer por ahi.

* * *

* El asterisco va por, un pequeñisimo detalle. Nuestro Alfred de la historia tiene la F entre medio (Osea, Alfred F. Jones) mientras que el de la plaquita no lo tiene, en palabras cortas, son 2 personas distintas. A la larga sabrán el porque xD

_Creo que con esta historia avanzaré más o menos rápido, asi que iré actualizando en corto tiempo.  
Los de la feria corresponderían a los nórdicos, los bálticos (menos Lituania obviamente) y a Polonia (que decidí agregarlo a ultimo minuto xD)._

Reviews o algo? :c


	3. Chapter 3

_Por lo visto, si, estoy avanzando algo rápido con este fic xD  
Como sea~_

* * *

**Día 3**

Acaba de llegar otro gato aquí, y parece que se lleva medianamente bien con el otro. Este no es tan gordo y pareciera que es más... estirado. Al menos se llevan muy bien conmigo y se quedan conmigo en la noche, así no paso frió.

**Más tarde**

¡La gente en este pueblo está loca! Me multaron por hacer una "fotografía ilegal a un monumento histórico". Estaba buscando el museo ese que tiene el pueblo. De primera me imaginé un edifico pequeño, fe y abandonado, pero no. ¿Sabes donde está? Adivina. ¡En el 2° piso del Dungeon!. Eso explica la patética existencia de esa sucia escalera.  
En verdad, no hay nada interesante ahí, ni yo se que esperaba encontrar. Algo de arte extraño, o quizás algunos artefactos exóticos, yo que se. Pero creo que el sucio reino de las telarañas era más.. interesante. La escalera en realidad conduce a un pasillo bastante.. corriente, viejo y algo sucio en donde hay una puerta con un letrero que dice "Viejo Museo". (También hay otra puerta, pero con otro letrero que dice " Wang"). Toqué la puerta, pero nadie contestó. Hay un calendario de eventos pegado a la puerta donde se ve que ahí dentro, aparte de hacer uso del museo, también se llevan a cabo reuniones del municipio (en serio, el pueblo es pequeño, no creo que sea más de 5 personas) y al parecer, la sala también es usada como un cine.

Al salir, tomé una foto del edificio, pero al instante, un oficial de policía me dio un golpecito en el hombro y me puso la multa que dije hace un rato.

**Más tarde**

Me entretuve un rato intentando dibujar un mapa del pueblo. Perfectamente se puede hacer en unas 2 hojas.  
Por otra parte, me ha llamado la atención el dichoso emblema del pueblo. Como ya dije, se llama Blackrock, pero que su emblema sea una condenada piedra negra... Tal vez sea una montaña o algo, o simplemente sea ¡una maldita piedra negra!. Supongo que esa piedra ha de ser simbólica, ya que nos encontramos en plena llanura seca. No se ven montañas cerca, y menos aun alguna roca negra. Osea, Blackrock se encuentra en medio de una simple polvareda. Y nisiquiera polvo negro, si no que polvo beige, uno tan beige como todo el pueblo.  
Y para allanar aun má el paisaje, el arbol del mini-parque es el unico que hay en toda la ciudad. Eso si, troncos cortados y secos hay en todas partes. ¿A que juegan aqui? ¿a talar y pintar todo de beige?.

**Más tarde**

Hace poco que me he pasado por la feria. No lo hice con intensiones de tratar de descubrir algo sobre mi amnesia, ¡pero es que ya estaba muy aburrido! El caso es que ahí vi en una de las carpas una extraña demostración de poderes psíquicos. Estaba ahí un niño que FINGÍA ser vidente. Yo no creo en los videntes, y menos en la magia. Si en verdad llegase a conocer alguna persona que SI pudiera leer la mente, esa persona tendría que ser un alíen, si no, no tendría explicación alguna.  
Le vi hacer lo típicos trucos de adivinar cartas. Luego se acercó al publico y animaba a la gente a que le hiciese preguntas así de "como me irá en el amor" o lo de "si voy a enfermar" y cosas así.  
Justo cuando ya me estaba aburriendo un poco de todo eso, su ayudante me puso el micrófono en la boca. No sabía que decir. Me quedé así unos segundos sin decir nada de nada, cuando de pronto el "vidente" se me quedó mirando. Me puse algo nervioso ya que, su mirada era tan.. no profunda, pero me hacía poner estático, aparte, el color de ojos era algo asi como, similar a los demás de la feria: entre azul y morado. Supongo que todos aquí o han de ser familia o son de la misma zona.  
Después de quedar mirándome tanto, el simplemente dijo "no sabes nada de lo que te ha pasado en estos 2 dias ¿verdad?".  
Me dio miedo. No le he dicho a nadie que es lo que me ha pasado, asi que ¿como era posible esto?. A lo mejor el me vio, o los demás al verme en el Dungeon le contaron de mi, o que se yo.  
Pero sea lo que sea, lo voy a averiguar.  
Ahora estoy escondido -para variar- detrás del mostrador del Dungeon a la espera de que se pasen los de la feria por aquí, Cuando eso pase, iré a ver a ese niño.

**Luego**

He hablado con el niño. Lo encontré dentro de su caravana donde se encontraba distraído con una consola. Se llama Emil y al igual que la gran mayoría viene de un extraño país nórdico (Islandia me parece). Apenas tiene 12 y se ha pasado casi toda su vida de pueblo en pueblo leyéndole la mente a las personas. Asegura que nunca me ha visto y que es un vidente de verdad. Le dije que obviamente no le creía, entonces el empezó a describir a mis 2 gatos. Seguí sin creerle, entonces el dijo que bien, que entonces no le molestara ya que estaba a punto de batir su record en el videojuego y que al salir cerrara con cuidado para no molestar a su ave - que parece una extraña mezcla entre un loro, pingüino y un tucan-.

**Es tarde, y no puedo dormir aun**

Recién me he dado cuenta de que no tengo idea de donde duerme Toris, ya que en el 2° piso no vi ningún cuarto o algo similar; tampoco creo que haya una habitación en la puerta del tal Wang. Investigaré sobre eso en la mañana.

**Después**

Como no podía dormir, me puse a vagar un rato por el pueblo. Se ve mucho mejor durante la noche, ya que, la luz de la luna hace que no resalte tanto el feo color beige. Ademas no hay gente, así que podía sentirme más tranquilo (en serio, las miradas curiosas a la larga son muy molestas). Los 2 gatos me siguieron por todo el camino. Ahora que lo pienso, no les he puesto nombre todavía, pero prefiero pensar en algún por la mañana.  
No estoy seguro, pero creo que en algún momento, los gatos me estaban guiando a no se que parte, y obviamente yo les seguí.  
Terminamos rodeando un almacén de aspecto medio antiseptico, cuando, de repente, los 2 gatos salieron corriendo por detrás de una reja, a lo que les terminé siguiendo. Terminamos recorriendo una oscura callejuela, cruzando algunos edificios y al final, tuve que pasar por debajo de una reja. Cuando hice eso, la ropa se me quedó enganchada a algo.  
Cuando ya íbamos corriendo por una extraña calle, el gato más pequeño -o en otras palabras, el que encontré hoy- se empezó a erizar. No entendí a que vino eso.. hasta después, cuando apareció un guardia de seguridad. El fingir que lloraba no me sirvió de nada, y al final me terminaron multando. Si, ¡otra maldita multa!, esta vez por Merodeos a Altas Horas de la Noche.  
Supongo que tengo q aprender a distinguir un bufido de advertencia.  
Cuando volví al callejon era tan tarde que ya era temprano. Los gatos se acomodaron al lado mio por lo que pude dormir muy comodo. Aunque de vez en cuando se removian. Despues recordé, cuando estaba pasando debajo de esa reja, me enganch´d con algo, miré mi pantalón y encontré un collar de esos para mascotas. Ni idea si tenía placa, pero lo dejé a un lado. El sueño me estaba matando.

* * *

_Si tienen sugerencias para los nombre de los malditos gatos, me dicen, ya que si no, solo los dejaré así, anónimos (?) xD  
Denme reviews, los reviews son lindos (?)_


End file.
